


Your Most Disloyal Servant

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Songs of Submission [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a good, old-fashioned spanking cannot always make an obedient servant out of Daniel, forcing the baron to employ more direct methods with him. Post-game, set in the same universe as my older Alexander/Daniel fic Terms of Submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Most Disloyal Servant

Alexander breathed heavily, trying to gather his wits again. His right hand stung, the skin turned red and raw from use, and the room seemed to spin strangely on his eyes. It was warm, so warm. It had only been thirty swats but his back was drenched in sweat already.  
  
”You can get up now,” he said, sounding slightly out of breath. Daniel stirred. He was still bent over the desk, his bottom exposed and trousers pulled down to his knees. He looked over his shoulder at the elder, flashing him a small grin.  
  
”I feel quite comfortable like this, sir,” he drawled, stretching luxuriously. His voice was still quite hoarse, a vivid reminder of what they'd just done. Alexander swallowed. The brunette had grown much too comfortable with his punishments since the first time and almost seemed to aggravate him on purpose, any reason to spark up an argument and get the baron to spank his backside raw. He'd never admit it to the treacherous Englishman, but his swings between feigned submissiveness and reckless arrogance unnerved him more than anything.  
  
He could still feel Daniel's eyes on him and he turned away on the pretext of shedding the velvet overcoat. It was much too warm anyway.  
  
”You were a lot rougher this time, master,” the younger man observed, as though discussing the weather. Alexander made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat, looking everywhere else but Daniel. ”That _really_ put me in my place.”  
  
”I should hope so,” he muttered, loosening his collar. He pretended not to hear the sarcasm in the Englishman's voice. ”Get dressed and leave.”  
  
”No, I don't think I will,” Daniel replied thoughtfully.  
  
”That was _not_ a request.”  
  
”I know,” he said. ”And I said I won't do it.”  
  
Alexander turned around, his temper rising again. He was too tired for these mindless games; all he wanted was for the brunette to get out of his sight. ”Are you defying a direct order?”  
  
”Why, yes, I think I am.”  
  
Daniel had not moved, still leaning against the desk as though it was the most comfortable place he could think of. The baron did not know where to look; the younger man's buttocks were still bright red and Alexander could easily see where his hand had left its mark on the abused skin. The sight was nearly enough to make his composure slip.  
  
”Get out,” the baron spat.  
  
”Make me.”  
  
The elder closed the distance between them and grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair, his ire fed by his exhaustion. He yanked the younger male's head back roughly. ”I said, _get out_.”  
  
Daniel whimpered, his back tensing from the unnatural angle. For a moment the baron thought he'd made his point and nearly withdrew his hand, but Daniel simply backed against him, very deliberately pressing his bottom against the elder's crotch.  
  
”You're not trying hard enough,” he said almost lazily, shaking his hips in slow, teasing motion. Alexander inhaled sharply, the Englishman's ass rubbing against his half-hardened member. He tightened his grip on Daniel's hair and thrust once, hard, against him so that the younger man moaned softly.  
  
”Is this what you want, you little whore?” he hissed.  
  
”Oh, wouldn't you want to know?”  
  
Alexander grit his teeth, pulling his head even further back. ”You're forgetting your manners. How many times do I have to tell you to address me as 'sir' or 'master'?”  
  
Daniel laughed, a hollow, mirthless sound that made his blood boil. ”At least once more... _sir_.”  
  
”So it would seem,” the baron hissed, letting go of his hair. He knew perfectly well his anger would only goad the brunette further and he did not want to give him that satisfaction; he should not be so easily provoked. But the cold, steely glimmer in Daniel's eyes always taunted him with the unspoken truth – ' _I would kill you if I had the chance'_ – and it made him want to snap his neck in two, tear him apart piece by piece; anything to put him back in his place. Filthy, disobedient human. But the blood pumping furiously in his veins drew his eyes on the ruddy bottom pressing against his groin, and there was a cruel thrill to it.  
  
Daniel shifted ever so slightly and the baron shuddered, growing more and more uncomfortable in his tight trousers. He groped the brunette's ass harshly, giving him an extra slap when he pushed back into the touch. _If the man wanted to be humiliated further so badly, why should I refuse him? Just give him what he wants._ With a shift movement Alexander pulled off his belt and undid his trousers, pushing them down to his knees. Daniel groaned when the fully erect organ pressed between his cheeks.  
  
”Open the uppermost drawer and hand me the glass vial that's in there,” he commanded with a low voice.  
  
”Sir?”  
  
”Just do it.”  
  
Daniel did as he was told, passing him the small glass vial. Without explaining what he was doing, Alexander unstoppered it and poured some of the clear liquid on his fingers. The empty vial he let drop on the floor without a second glance.  
  
”What are you doing? Sir?” the younger man asked, trying to see over his shoulder. His face was a bright shade of red now, drops of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
”Just face forwards and spread your legs,” Alexander said harshly, giving his ass another slap with his dry hand. Daniel started in surprise but turned away, spreading his legs the best he could with his trousers still lodged around his knees. Alexander slicked his member with quick, rushed strokes and he pulled back just enough to push an oil-slicked finger into the Englishman's opening without another word.  
  
Daniel inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion, but the baron did not stop to wait for him to adjust to the alien feeling. He thrust the finger in and out of his hole with unforgiving speed, each time pushing deeper until he judged the younger man ready and pushed in another finger. Daniel moaned, his voice ringing in the barren room. Alexander scissored his fingers and continued his thrusts, loosening him up slowly.  
  
”Whore,” he spat, forcing in a third digit. He could feel the brunette shaking beneath him, his breath coming in sharp gasps and sobs. ”You are a disrespectful, filthy whore of a servant who needs to learn to take orders.”  
  
”Yes, sir,” Daniel gasped, lifting his hips ever so slightly to push the fingers deeper in.  
  
”Then say it,” the baron growled.  
  
”I-I'm a whore,” he managed, his voice cracking. ”Oh please, master, _please_ —”  
  
”That's better,” Alexander said coldly, pulling out his fingers. Daniel had barely any time to brace himself when the elder was already pushing in, a hot, throbbing length that seemed to fill up every inch of him. Daniel trembled, trying in vain to steady himself better against the desk. He heard the baron laugh just once, a dry bark of a laughter that was without humour or warmth, and the elder thrust in forcefully, drawing a cry from the brunette.  
  
It was crude and messy. Alexander listened to the younger man's cries with the same detached expression as he'd done with the prisoners, and a part of him did not care whether the cries were of pain or of pleasure. Daniel struggled to keep up with his breakneck pace, lifting his hips, inviting the baron to do as he pleased; an obedient servant just this once.  
  
Alexander reached out, tangling his fingers in a fistful of hair once more. Daniel cried out hoarsely, trying not to let his grip on the desk slip in the uncomfortable angle.  
  
”Do you want to touch yourself, whore?” the baron hissed, noticing the new pitch in the younger man's moans.  
  
”Yes, master.”  
  
”Then do it,” he said, bending forward to speak to his ear. ”I want to hear you come for me.”  
  
It didn't take Daniel many strokes to bring himself over the edge; Alexander felt him tightening around his cock, and with a strangled cry the Englishman climaxed, his shaking legs nearly giving up underneath him. The baron let go of his hair and let him collapse on the desk, grasping his hips instead, and after a few moments Alexander finished, too, coming deep inside him.  
  
”Is this what I have to do to make you obey me?” he groaned wearily, out of breath once more. Daniel replied with a noncommittal whimper. The baron pulled out of him, turning around to pull up his trousers again. ”Get dressed and leave. I want you out of my sight.”  
  
Daniel stirred feebly, slowly pushing himself up. ”… As you wish, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> O hai. I've been meaning to go back to good ol' Terms of Submission-verse because, as it turns out, I wasn't quite done with it, after all! So there will be a collection of raunchy, dirty oneshots published as their own short fics but as a part of the same series, which I've decided to call Songs of Submission. Yes, I am terrible at naming things. No, I don't feel sorry about it (not much, anyway).
> 
> I didn't originally want to make ToS a smut fic as one of my main objectives for the story was to approach kink as a non-sexual coping mechanism, but I also felt like I missed some delicious opportunities along the way. After some pondering I just decided to write down the sex scenes anyway and make them into oneshots. So you can read these as a part of the main story, happening somewhere in the sidelines, or as their own, separate thing, whatever floats your boat! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
